


Business Mixed With Pleasure -- But Mostly Pleasure

by thescarletwoman



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pegging, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwoman/pseuds/thescarletwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an arrangement, one known as friends with benefits. And it's as they say: all work and no play makes Tony a very dull boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Mixed With Pleasure -- But Mostly Pleasure

He smells the hint of her perfume before he sees her. A smile crosses his lips and he keeps his head down, focusing on his work even though he wants to lift his head. He wants to know what she's wearing -- wants to know if the visit is strictly business or if there's pleasure mixed in as well.

Or, if he's really lucky, it will be solely pleasure.

He hears the clack of her heels on the marble floor and he knows she must be dressed up. He wonders how high the heels are, if they're the new black leather Louboutins he gifted her with last week. Their arrangement is simple: sex for the sake of sex with no strings attached. He has the money, so why not give her an expense account for shoes and skimpy lingerie? He tells himself he's not paying for the sex by way of these 'gifts' -- and he doesn't really care if he uses them with others later.

She isn't an escort, no, nothing of the sort. She's a friend -- one who gives him a very definite set of benefits.

He hears the material of her skirt swish and he finally looks up at her, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. As always, she's exquisite.

Her red hair frames her face perfectly, a soft curl he isn't sure if it comes from a stylist or is completely natural. If he didn't know better, he'd think her hair color came from a bottle but in her case, the carpets certainly match the drapes. When she leans against the side of her desk, her black skirt rides up, showing the tops of her black thigh highs and matching garters. He knows better than to reach out and touch, to run his fingers along the pale expanse of her thigh. If he's good, if he keeps his hands to himself until she gives that small nod, the reward will be well worth it.

"Tony," she whispers, her voice a caress.

Finally his eyes meet hers and he smiles. She's gorgeous, and for the next hour or so -- she's all his.

"Natasha," he replies, his thumb running along the lace edge of the black stocking. He lets his gaze roam, down the curve of her neck. Her blouse is open almost to the waist, exposing her breasts, cupped with more silk and lace. He recognizes this ensemble. It's one he picked out for her a few months ago and he's been waiting to see her in it. 

He's not disappointed.

"I made sure the rest of your afternoon is free," she says, unbuttoning her blouse and letting it fall to the desk, obscuring his paperwork. "This would have been easier if I remained your assistant."

"I make it a point not to fuck my PAs," he replies, his fingers questing further up her thigh. "Makes things messy."

"As opposed to sleeping with a very dear friend." There's a smile on her face, so he knows she's teasing. 

The higher his hand moves, the wider she splays her legs. Her skirt is far shorter than it should be and he wonders just how many men stared at her ass, knowing why she'd come to Stark Industries. He wonders how many would push her up against a wall and take her if they could -- but he knows the truth. Natasha would never allow a man to take her unless /she/ wanted him.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispers, leaning toward him to press a kiss to his jaw. She tosses her head, pressing a mirrored mark to his other cheek, this time nipping lightly.

"What is it?" he asks, thumb drawing small circles along her inner thigh.

With a tiny smile, she rises to her feet, allowing her skirt to ride up a bit further. Now he sees it, the head of a clear cock resting against her thigh. He reaches around her, quickly unzipping her skirt to see the rest of her outfit and the strap-on springs up -- and if it wasn't for the fact that it's made of silicon he would have sworn it arched toward his mouth. He runs his hands along her thighs, his expensive Armani trousers tight across his straining erection.

She wraps her fingers around the base of the strap-on, tapping it against his lips.

"Is this acceptable, lover?" she murmurs, her free hand sliding into his hair. "I know you've missed this."

He hums low in his throat, acknowledging. "You know me so well, babe," he whispers, tongue flicking across the head. 

It tastes different from what he's used to, but the fact that she did /this/ for /him/ speaks volumes. His hands slide over her thighs as he sucks on the silicon cock. Meanwhile his fingers push the tiny bit of black silk aside, two fingers slipping into her cunt. She's already wet and he imagines that she's been like this since she put the apparatus on -- since she hid it under the barely-long-enough skirt, hoping no one else saw what she was hiding. 

His fingers move inside her, thumb rubbing her clit, wanting to hear her whimper and moan. His skills sucking cock don't matter now, so he has to rely on his fingers to do the work for him now. Later, once the clear cock is slick with his spit, he moves it aside, letting his tongue join his fingers. They work in tandem, mouth sucking on her clit while he laps up her juices. For a man who tended to prefer cock, he easily adapted to fucking Nat once a week. 

She bucks and shudders above him and, after withdrawing his fingers, he pushes his tongue deeper inside her cunt. He strokes one-twice and he feels her muscles spasm around him, signaling her peak. He drinks her down, sitting back once he's shattered her world. Nat gives him a shaky smile, leaning in to kiss him. She never seems to mind the taste and he is all too happy to oblige her every whim. Especially when she rubs the heel of her hand against his groin and he knows what will come next. He doesn't care if she sucks him off -- what he wants is that cock pounding into him. 

He loves that she keeps most of her lingerie on and it's that little bit naughtier like this. Sometimes he likes stripping her bare, leaving only her thigh highs on while he pounds into her from above or behind. When he uses that toy that lets him enter her cunt and her ass at the same time.

But now this is her turn, this is her turn to give him the fantasy and what he's been missing.

"Strip," she says, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. "Strip and lay down across your desk."

He doesn't need to tell her where the lube is -- she already knows. Fully nude and stretched out across his desk, he spreads his legs and opens himself up for her. One finger, then two -- entering him and stretching him. He lets out a breathy moan, his body easily accommodating her fingers.

"Fuck me," he groans, reaching behind himself to grab her hip. "Fuck me with that thing."

He hears a laugh and her fingers withdraw, the cold head of the strap-on's dildo just breaching his ass. He hisses out a breath and then she's entering him. He makes a noise he can't quite describe, the edge of the desk digging into his abdomen. Tony cants his hips back, working by muscle memory now. It's clear she knows how to do this and he knows he's going to ask her to do this again.

Maybe she'll come to the office wearing a pair of men's pants, the outline of her fake-cock hanging down along her thigh. So many new fantasies now, so many new ways to play.

And when he comes, her name is on his lips, come coating her fingertips. He lays on his desk, a small smile on his face.

She leans down, covering his body with her own, the strap-on still sheathed inside his ass.

"And to think, that's only round one," she murmurs. "You're mine for the rest of the night."

He shivers, liking the way that sounds. Yes, once a week he takes his distraction in the shape of Natasha Romanov. Somehow, judging by the way she kisses him and arches her back when his tongue flicks her clit -- it's not a hardship at all.


End file.
